


Memory Wipe!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Somebody got their memory wiped, but who was it?





	Memory Wipe!

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter!" Harry said to his friends Ron and Hermione.

"We already know who you are," Ron and Hermione said together.

"Oh, I thought you had been oblivited," Harry said.

"No, that was Neville," Ron said.

Harry fixed Neville's oblivitation and then they all went to the Shrieking Shack because it was a cool old timey bar now.

"One butterbeer," Harry said. And all four of them shared it because they could not afford to spend more money because drinks were too expensive there.

The End


End file.
